Wake Me Up chapter One
by En.Martin
Summary: what happens when kate finally locates castle? is it a fairy tale ending, or the opposite? post 6x23


**Wake Me Up**

**I just thought of this while I lay in bed this morning and had to get it out there! This is how I hope the reunion of 701 will turn out, but its wishful thinking **_**I know**_**.**

**I can't promise a happy nor sad ending.**

**You'll just have to wait and see, so stay tuned.**

**All right go to millmar.**

Ryan and Espo had tracked the building down in some isolated area in upstate New York. Kate also discovers this, darts to her car and drives to this suspicious yet dangerous location without gates' orders. When she arrives it appears to be an abandoned building off a highway and reeks of strangeness.

So she approaches it.

When she boots down the door _Beckett_ _style,_ she's greeted by blackness. She has to feel her way down the eerie dark corridor and rely on her senses to guide her to her fiancé. She hears scuffling in the distance but it's still too dark to see what it may be.

But then-

She hears a gunshot.

She starts walking quickly.

She hears another gun shot.

She's running now clasping her gun in front of her.

And then a final gun shot.

She's sprinting into the unknown, hoping to god he's the one behind the trigger and not in front of it.

"CASTLE!" she screams, desperate to hear a reply.

"CASTLE?" There's still no reply.

She sees a light in the distance, breaking through a door that seems to be opened a jar. When she comes to it, she comes to a halt and thinks. She's hesitant. What if it's him on the ground bleeding out?

Kate is brought back to her mother's crime scene all those years ago, and wonders if she can go through it all again.

There's no time for what ifs Kate, just burst in there and take that son of a bitch down that ruined your wedding and kidnapped your _other half_.

She smashed in through the door and was met by the source of light. She skimmed the room for any danger. It was a grungy looking room. It's as if someone sprayed motor oil all over the walls and the checker floor tiles. There was what seemed to be a workbench in the corner with some daunting looking power tools. The place reeked of death.

And then she looked in the far corner and saw a sight that she may never forget.

"Castle!" She ran to his aid. He was face down on the floor, Handcuffs holding his hands in one place above his head but also clasping a handgun. He was still in his tuxedo although it was tattered and torn at this stage. He had grown a scruff of a beard and he had lost some weight. His face was covered in cuts and bruises.

And he was surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

But behind him lay someone else.

3XK.

He was also lying in a pool of his own blood, holding a gun in one hand.

She shook castle intensely.

"Rick, please babe, answer me" she wept.

"Kate..." he whispered into the floor.

"Castle!" She shook him again. "No, you do not die on me now, not like this. You're supposed to die warm in our bed with _me, _ when were grey and old, just like you always say," She was crying hysterically now.

She still continued shaking him.

3XK who lay behind castle started to twitch.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she hissed through her teeth at the villain.

She rose to her feet and made eye contact with the man who ruined the happiest day of her life and kidnapped her reason for happiness.

BANG! BANG! BANG!.

She remained standing, still clasping her gun in front of her.

He was dead once and for all. 3 headshots should do the trick.

She averted back to her fiancé after she placed her gun back in its holster. He was still not moving.

He was bleeding out…fast.

"Babe, just hold on I'm going to call for help." She pleaded as she reached into her pocket for her phone.

"Kate..." he whispered again, through a hoarse voice.

This time she heard it.

"Rick?"

"I'm so - I'm sorry about the we- about the wedding" he croaked using every fibre in his body to gather up strength to speak to the woman he has longed for three weeks. She had turned him on his side now and the bullet wounds were exposed. One was Right in the centre of his abdomen and the other on his left shoulder. Pain was evident in his voice.

She started to hear police sirens in the distance.

"Don't you dare apologise, do you hear me? Finding you alive is enough to cancel out 100 wedding days with you. Help is on its way, you're going to be okay, I promise babe." She urged.

She lay down beside him and clenched her hand around his paired hands above his head; she brought them down over his head and held them against her chest. She brushed a lough of hair resting on his forehead out of his face. She soon became smeared in his blood, but she didn't care. She would gladly lie in a pool of castle's blood if it meant he would come out of it alive.

"I promise, whatever happens, everything is going to be okay." She knew he was bleeding out and she hoped to god help would arrive in time.

His eyes were pressed closed and he was drifting into a coma.

"Stay with me, rick, don't leave me. We have a whole future ahead of us babe," she was quaking between sobs. "You and I are going to make it to the top together. I'm going to be Senator Beckett and you're going to write famous literature, do you remember?" She cried but managed a smile at the thought of them succeeding together.

Castle was trying to smile between the spears of pain piercing through his body. "and we're going to have three kids, and I want two boys and one girl so they can look out for their sister. But you want all boys because you already have a girl. Do you remember telling me that, babe?" she was brushing her thumb along his jaw line trying her best to keep him awake, because if he slips away he'll be gone for good.

"Yeah- I – I – Rem - remember." He said , between the fit of shaking his body was now under gone. But he still managed to smile for her.

She began to silently cry to herself, looking at the other half of her, the half that made her whole, slipping away, she was so close and now so far. _At least I'm with him,_ she had thought.

"Castle?" she shook him again. "Castle, answer me, please," he wasn't responding, as she shook the life from him. She broke down against his chest, cursing herself for not getting here sooner.

And then abruptly, the door burst open.

"NYPD, NOBODY MOVE - Kate? Castle?"

Espo questioned, as he saw a broken Kate Beckett curled into a ball against her fiancé's chest as he lay there, motionless.

He was accompanied by, a sea of SWAT members and Ryan.

"Espo get the medics now! There's not much time! And Hurry!" She begged.

Espo still in shock had got Ryan to get the nearest medic, and she never left his side.

30 minutes later they were in the emergency room, Kate was sprinting after the gurney that contained _him_ as it flew down the corridor accompanied by several surgeons.

"Get ER one ready, we've got a GSW to abdomen and left shoulder. He's losing too much blood we're running out of time." One doctor hissed at another.

And then he was gone, swallowed into the long corridor of doom. She could now imagine what castle went through when it was her on that gurney. Standing there, helpless, not being able to do anything, but watch the life pour out of them.

Espo, Lanie and Ryan soon caught up behind her.

"It's okay honey, I'm here sweetie, It's going to be okay." She assured her friend and pulled her in for a soothing hug.

She broke down into Lanies arms, because there were no words to sum up the pain.

They approached the window of ER one. All huddled together as a team. Except they were one member short, He was lying on the table in front of them. surrounded by a horde of surgeons and doctors all poking at prodding him.

And then she heard it.

"He's going into VETAC! Charge to 100!" One surgeon demanded.

"NO CASTLE! NO! NO! RICK NO!" Kate clawed at the glass pane between her and him and the tears streamed down her face.

_It's all falling apart_, soon came back to haunt her from three weeks ago.

"RICK, NO! PLEASE RICK NO, I CANT DO THIS WITHOUT OUT YOU. PLEASE NO!" she sobbed against the window. Hoping she would wake up from this nightmare.

"YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! STOP STANDING THERE AND DO SOMETHING, YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM, HE'S ALL IV'E GOT!" she snapped at the team of surgeons. But of course they could not hear her.

Lanie was holding her tight, to stop her from collapsing onto the floor. She was trying to escape from Lanie's arms so she could run in there and save him herself.

Ryan and Espo couldn't bear to see her like this. They too were covering their eyes hoping it was all a dream.

"CLEAR," surgeon one yelled. He pressed on castle and sent an electric pulse through his entire body.

"CHARGE 200….CLEAR AGAIN!" the surgeon snapped.

To be continued….

**thoughts?**

**Follow my blog at Tumblr, guys! Catch me at enyamartin **


End file.
